legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Mhina/Relationships
The relationships of Mhina. Family Ajani Ayo Tatu and Kicheko Mhina's Ancestor Hawla Sapphire : "Mhina, being different is what makes you, you. You shouldn't hide from who you are, but rather embrace it. I'm sure the Pride Landers will love and respect you for your smart personality, instead of focusing on your odd appearance. ''" : - Sapphire to mhina Sapphire loved her great grandnephew, Mhina very much. She offers him advice. Sometimes when mhina was alone and without any of his friends, he would tell sapphire how he just wanted to be normal. His Grandparents Not much known about mhina's relationship with his grandparents.However, mhina was afraid to go through what his grandparents did, so mhina made a rule for himself to never fall in love. Ushindi, Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia and Uzima As their Adopted father, Mhina loves Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia, Ushindi and Uzima very much. The cubs loves to spend time with their adopted dad. In the episode ''Journey to Leopon Plains the cubs tryed to help mhina get over his home sickness. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Amali His Leap Mhina cares a lot about his Leap. His Plush Mhina has a very Close relationship with his plush. His mother give it to him when he was a cub when he had trouble sleeping and later grew incredibly attached to it. Kion : “I’ve grown so much since we met. You bring out the best in me.” Kion said. : “It feels like I’ve known you my whole life. I feel complete when I’m standing beside you.” Mhina said. : “We make a good team.” Kion said. : - Mhina and Kion At First, Mhina was skeptical of Kion's calling as leader of the lion guard, but as shown during the events of legends of the lion guard: the dark prophecy, Mhina has since accepted his title. He now fights alongside Kion as a loyal friend and ally. When Kion asked Mhina to join his guard, Mhina turned him down explaining that he was still needed in Leopon plains. Beshte Fuli Bunga Anga Ono Makini Tiifu, Zuri and Jatau TBA Lumba-Lumba Mhina and Lumba-Lumba are good friends. Yuki's Troop TBA Domog's Pack TBA Tupp TBA Mohatu, Umoja, Ahadi, Simba and Askari Mohatu and her siblings was the first of the The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe characters to hold a conversation with Mhina, albeit it being quite awkward. Nonetheless, touched by There dedication and admiration for the pride lands led Mhina to have some respect for Them. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, ''They aided Mhina and the others in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. By Season 2, he seemed to have become close friends with Mohatu and her siblings. Elena When Mhina, he met Elena for the first time, he was surprised by the sight of a big cat with wings. In ''Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, ''She aided Mhina and the others in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. Mohatu's Lion Guard At first, he was wary of Mohatu's friends, until kion explained the situation to them and he started to see them as friends. After they help him and his friends to stop Slash and her Army in ''Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy he is glad to consider the whole Guard as his close friends. Sefu Abasi Haji Erevu Kingiza, Uchoraji and Sarafu Chausiku Pim Hodari Jasiri Mhina and Jasiri appear to be extremely close friends. Jasiri sees Mhina as a brother, and Mhina trusts her as a Friend. Madoa Shujaa Kifaru Majinuni and Hafifu Mhina is allied with Majinuni and Hafifu. Zuri Rani Rani respects mhina as a comrade and a friend. She also cares greatly about Mhina's well being. The Rest of the Night Pride Binga Varya's Streak Azaad Chuluun Makucha Lioness Pinguino Enemies Nyuki Nyuki and Mhina are enemies. Nightmare Kion and Fuli Mama Binturong Mhina hates Mama Binturong. Since he and the rest of the Leopon Plains Protectors had stoped her many times. Ora Kiburi Ushari Tamka Nduli Shupavu Sumu Kenge Reirei Goigoi Dogo Kijana Dogo's Siblings Zira Nuka SkyClaw Gallery Family Mhina and Kion.png|Mhina and Kion Friends, Allies, and Acquaintances Category:Relationships